This invention relates to a pocket tool having an implement, such as a saw. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter for removably coupling a saw to the pocket tool.
Multi-function tools, such as pocket tools including in a single instrument, pliers, and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, saw blades, files and the like, are well known. These multi-function tools are versatile as they provide multiple implements suitable for a variety of applications.
Most multi-function tools, however, typically include only one type of saw which is permanently attached to the tool. In certain circumstances it may be desirable to interchange one type of saw with another. It would also be advantageous to be able to replace a worn or damaged saw, as opposed to replacing the entire multi-function tool.
Several prior art tools provide saws that are removably coupled thereto. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,284, issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Joseph P. Decarolis, a folding pocket saw includes a mounting subassembly for releasably attaching the saw blade to the tool. The mounting subassembly includes three separate pieces; a head; a clamping plate; and a screw. One disadvantage with this mounting subassembly is that, since the parts are separate, one or more pieces of the subassembly could easily be lost or misplaced.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an effective adapter for removably coupling a saw to a tool, such as multi-function tool. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adapter with very few or no loose parts. Finally, it is further desirable to provide an adapter with a locking mechanism that is not prone to being accidentally released.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an adapter for removably coupling a saw to a tool includes a base member and a clip. The base member has first and second ends, and first and second surfaces extending therebetween. An opening is formed in the first and second surfaces of the base member, proximate the first end. The opening is adapted to receive an axle of the tool. The base member further includes a slot, which is formed in the first surface and is adapted to receive a tang portion of the saw. A projection extends into the slot and is adapted to be received in an aperture in the tang portion of the saw, to align the saw with the base member. The clip is pivotally coupled to the base member and is movable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position the saw is removable from the base member. In the closed position the saw is retained in and secured to the base member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an adapter is provided for removably coupling a saw, including a tang portion having a notch and an aperture formed therein, to a tool. The adapter includes a base member and a clip. The base member has first and second ends, and first and second surfaces extending between the first and second ends. An opening, which is formed in the first and second surfaces of the base member proximate the first end, is adapted to receive an axle of the tool. A slot, formed in the first surface, extends from proximate the opening to the second end and is adapted to receive the tang portion of the saw. The base member further includes first and second projections, both of which extend into the slot. The first projection is configured to engage the notch of the saw, and the second projection is adapted to be received in the aperture. The clip, which is pivotally coupled to the base member, is movable between an open position, in which the saw is removable from the base member, and a closed position, in which the saw is retained in and secured to the base member. The clip further includes a means for locking the clip in the closed position.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, an adapter is provided for removably coupling a saw, including a tang portion having an aperture formed therein, to a tool. The adapter includes a base member and a projection. The base member has first and second ends, and first and second surfaces extending between the first and second ends. A first opening is formed in the first and second surfaces of the base member, proximate the first end. The first opening is adapted to receive an axle of the tool. The base member further includes a slot, which is formed in the first surface and adapted to receive the tang portion of the saw, and a plurality of undercut bosses. The undercut bosses, which are located on the first surface and extend into the slot, are adapted to retain the saw in the base member. A second opening is formed in the second surface of the base member and extends to the slot. The second opening coincides with the aperture of the saw and receives the projection to secure the saw to the base member.